<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Academy? You think that old man actually controls us? by mundanefall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026735">Academy? You think that old man actually controls us?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall'>mundanefall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Umbrella Academy (TV) Fusion, Gen, Violence is tagged but it's honestly not that bad, Wilbur Soot-centric, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur didn't know what the Headmaster expected when he adopted 8 boys. Since when were 8 boys going to be easy to keep in line, especially super-powered ones. Either way, if Wilbur had anything to say about it, they won't be living under the man's thumb for much longer. He won't let the headmaster continue to hurt his family. </p><p>Aka the story where I give everyone superpowers and there’s chaos because why wouldn’t there be. Also, doesn't start out nearly as intense as the summary might lead you to believe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, SBI family dynamics - Relationship, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story I’m heavily referencing Umbrella Academy and borrowing a lot of elements from the show, however, this AU won’t follow the plot of the show nor will the characters the same powers as the academy members.</p><p>Also, Reginald’s character is replaced with the equivalent of the teachers from the Peanuts bc idk how to have a yt fill that role nor do I know if they’re going to be important enough to actually assign a full-fledged oc to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur glared at the clock hanging at the front of the classroom. The teen was tired of listening to the headmaster explain for about the hundredth time how the old man had "rescued" them from orphanages all around the world after the mysterious circumstances of their birth. Wilbur didn't even know why he had to be here, participating in the lesson. He was the normal one, the one without powers. </p><p>Around him, his adopted siblings were scattered around the room, sitting at desks in a mockery of a classroom. Wilbur sighed, wishing he could be back in his room with his guitar (his online music career had finally taken off - not that he'd tell anyone). Besides, it's not like the rest of the academy had any free time between all the training and missions. </p><p>When he was younger, Wilbur longed to join his brothers on those missions. He thought that being out there and saving the world would be fulfilling. Now looking back on it, he knew better. Wilbur couldn't imagine what their training is like now; the headmaster stopped bringing him along a while back. And the ones he did attend weren't made for kids. Soldiers wouldn't even be trained nearly on the same level as them. So, in the end, Wilbur was satisfied with his own escape he found in music. </p><p>Wilbur turns his thoughts to his adopted brothers.  The family he grew up with but now has him left hanging on the sidelines. </p><p>The oldest ("By like five seconds, how much wiser could he be?") was Phil. While the older boy was certainly the mother-hen of the group, he wasn't the type to pass on the opportunity for a little chaos either. His black wings shone in the light of the sun entering the room from the long windows lining one of the walls.</p><p>The second oldest was Dream ("I refused to have our team colors be green just because you both like it."), well, technically Clay, but after the code name incident a few years back, he had refused to respond to anything else. </p><p>Following Dream was George ("Oh yeah, great, the colorblind kid got the color power, thank for that god.") or Notfound as he came to be known during the same incident, though it never caught on as it did for the green-clad brother. </p><p>Next up was Sapnap ("I swear to Christ, Nick if you refuse to come here because I called you Snapchat") who followed Dream's footsteps with the code name thing, though the trio refused to tell Wilbur what the origin was. </p><p>The last of Wilbur's oldest brothers and his twin, Technoblade. ("That's literally not how twins work, you're the only one who can be considered my twin.") Though it wasn't well known to the other siblings, the pink hair was natural. Wilbur was the one spending long nights dyeing his hair to the brown it currently was. </p><p>Wilbur's first younger brother was Tubbo ("I can't believe that you're 1 second older than me"). And finally, Tommy. The two younger brothers were practically inseparable. However, Wilbur saw how the two balanced each other out. The loud chaos of Tommy contrasted with the soft politeness of Tubbo, combined into an unstoppable team. </p><p>"And that concludes today's lesson." </p><p>The words snap Wilbur from his thoughts on his brothers. He watched the others race out of the room. Wilbur, in contrast, dragged his feet, following reluctantly. His lack of powers excluded him from their games and training, resulting in him standing off to the side. As the brunet left, the headmaster called out from behind him.</p><p>"Don't forget to take your pills Number Six."</p><p>Wilbur pulled out the tiny orange bottle from his pocket and made a big show of swallowing one of the pills dry. Over the years, the habit of taking the white pills for a mysterious disorder had become ingrained into Wilbur's mind. Wilbur often wondered to himself what would happen if he stopped taking them. Maybe he would just spontaneously combust? The morbid thought caused Wilbur to smile. He didn't even know why he kept taking the pills. Maybe for the routine of it? For something to ground him? Wilbur wasn't exactly a psychiatrist. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to dullrockets, WantedButcher, Jadaluvr1, and wiblursoot. Thank you all for the lovely comments on the last chapter and hope to see you in this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know, when most kids imagine living in a house full of super-powered children, none of them imagined living with fucking Tommy. Wilbur glared at the ceiling above him. It was currently 3 am, and his brothers, namely Tommy, has decided to start an argument out in the hall. </p><p>With a groan, Wilbur departed from his bed and gave up hope of having any semblance of sleep. As he moved across his room and opened the door, he could hear the yelling more clearly. </p><p>"Give it back!" </p><p>"Oh, can the baby not sleep without his lullaby?"</p><p>"Dream, come on, give Tommy the disks so we can all go back to sleep." Wilbur would like to note that Phil was godsent for this household and that he 100% deserved better than to deal with all their shit. </p><p>Wilbur peered out into the hallway; a few lamps glowed in the darkness, but none of the actual hall lights were on. In the dim light, he could see his siblings scattered around in the area. </p><p>"Ya know, this is an interesting fight and will be great for character development, but can we have this in like..." Wilbur faked looked down at his wrist at a non-existent watch. "Five to six hours."</p><p>Dream's smirk dropped from his face behind the mask he always wore;  Wilbur swore he both showered and slept in that thing. He turned to face the newcomer and make a quip, but in his distraction, Tommy was able to snatch the record stolen from him. </p><p>"Thanks, Wilbur!" </p><p>"Fuck!" </p><p>And with that argument over, Wilbur turned back to his bed. He sighed. There was probably no way he was returning to sleep now. Now it was time to dissociate while staring at the wall for the next few hours. Fuck! Wilbur's insomnia would never be as bad as Techno's, but it seemed like it was genetic because Wilbur never claimed to be a good sleeper. </p><p>That morning - well, later that morning - Wilbur rolled out of bed the second time. The brunet had fallen asleep eventually but was still tired. And like when this type of thing happened, he blamed Tommy. That little gremlin.</p><p>Wilbur trudged down the stairs, relatively ready to face his siblings and the day. He entered the kitchen, fully expecting some form of chaos just out of sight. For once, this wasn't the case. Wilbur suspected this to be because of their robot, pseudo-mom, another person too good for this family and deserved better, even if they were a robot. </p><p>Dream and Tommy were posted on opposite sides of the island, while the rest of his siblings gathered around in the empty chairs. </p><p>"Hey, mom." Wilbur greeted as he pushed past her to fetched the milk from the fridge. </p><p>"Good morning, dear."</p><p>"Wilbur, get over here so you can tell Dream he's wrong." And there goes the hope of getting through breakfast without an argument. </p><p>"You mean to tell Dream he's right."</p><p>"You can't be right; it's 3 against 4." </p><p>"I'm not on anyone's side." </p><p>"What do you mean you're not on anyone's side? Your sitting with us on this side of the table." </p><p>Why couldn't the old-man let them drink alcohol? Or at least coffee? How was Wilbur going to get through the day if this was the bullshit he had to endure? With a sigh, Wilbur settled for the juice left in the fridge. </p><p>Reluctantly, Wilbur turned to the table where his plate was now set. "Tommy, if you steal my bacon, I swear to god." </p><p>"Relax, big man, your bacon isn't going anywhere." </p><p>"He says while totally not stealing your bacon."</p><p>"Hey! Don't be a snitch." </p><p>"I wouldn't need to be if you weren't committing crimes." </p><p>"Tell that to Wilbur. He's the dirty crime boy here."</p><p>"Well, Wilbur doesn't get caught, now does he?"</p><p>At this point, Wilbur was in his seat, eating said bacon before Tommy could make another attempt at them. In moments like this, Wilbur could smile fondly at all the mischief going on around him; they could pretend they were a normal family and not a weird pet project for the headmaster. Wilbur pulled out his pills again. </p><p>"Wilbur? Are those drugs?" A voice beside him gasped dramatically. </p><p>"No way! Is little Number Six taking drugs?" </p><p>"Come on, guys; the bit is getting old. Phil, tell them." </p><p>"Wilbur, I can't believe you! Drugs? I thought you were a good kid." Correction: Phil was an asshole and deserved dealing with Tommy daily.</p><p>The moment was interrupted by the school bell; whoever thought this would be the best addition to the academy should be skinned. The noise was ear-piercing, to say the least. Wilbur watched his brothers' expressions dropped at the sound. They all knew it meant training, and training was never a good time. In his rush, Tommy bumped into him, knocking the pill bottle from his hand. </p><p>As they walked, the brothers lined up in age/number order. Wilbur hated that the numbers held such power over his siblings because while Wilbur had found an escape and a persona online, his siblings didn't have the same free time. </p><p>After they had left the room, Wilbur glanced down to the floor. Little white capsules were everywhere. He stood, ready to get down from his chair and pick them up. </p><p>"Don't worry about them, dear; I've got it." </p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yes, honey. Now run along; I can clean up here."</p><p>Wilbur looked down at the bottle; a few pills were left but not enough to last him until the next monthly refill. Well, Wilbur always wondered what would happen if he stopped taking them. Wilbur screwed the cap back on and headed back upstairs to his room, where he knew the headmaster would expect him to be doing something "productive" until he had to join his siblings in the classroom. </p><p>As he was halfway up the stairs, Wilbur remembered something about how your body would react badly when you quit drugs cold turkey. Maybe it would be a better idea to take half a pill before lowering it to none at all. That way, if there were any side effects, or if he were going to die, he would probably notice and be able to stop it before then. </p><p>With his mind made up, Wilbur vowed to himself that he would stop taking the pills for whatever mysterious disease that the headmaster claimed he had. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No, I totally didn't write this instead of sleeping or studying for my finals what are you talking about??</p><p>Also while I have powers planned for everyone, some of them I find a bit boring and uncreative, and if anyone has any suggestions, please leave them in the comments. The only powers that are absolutely set in stone are Wilbur's because they would be the main focus of the fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur wandered down the long corridor of the academy, bored and looking for something to do. His brothers were out on a mission, leaving him behind at the academy. What was the point of him staying at the academy? He wasn't like the others, with their powers and training. He let out a tired sigh. Wilbur had never claimed to know what the headmaster was thinking, despite what his brothers may say, so he had no answers to his long-standing questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster apparently was also making his way through the academy. Wilbur refused to make eye-contact with the man while he spoke with a cold tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to take your pills, Number Six." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur made a noise of agreement but didn't slow down. The small orange bottle weighed heavy in his pocket, with unswallowed pills. Wilbur actually had no idea what the pills were actually for, but since he had yet to die, Wilbur decided it must not be important. Considering that the other night, he had decided as a spur of the moment idea, he would stop. He figured it was going to be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster wasn't about to get him to take them now; he wouldn't allow the older man to take his control away. Wilbur turned to see the tall menacing figure disappear in the direction of his office. He let out a breath of relief and continued on his way, turning the corner into a different hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls of the hallway he currently stood in, was lined with portraits of him and his siblings. Wilbur frowned at them; he didn't know how the headmaster got them to all look so pretentious. Eight portraits on display, one for each brother, and Wilbur knew the only reason he had one of his own was for symmetry's sake and because the headmaster couldn't deal with his brothers' pestering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wilbur approached the first one, he couldn't help but notice the usual kindness in his oldest brother's eyes had been stripped away. Phil deserved better. The whole family knew of his kind heart, and it was unfair to misrepresent him with such a cool gaze. It was truly a shame to see the older boy lack his normal emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wanders closer to Phil's portrait; if this were a more cliche story, Wilbur would say it was like the thing was calling out to him. He ran his fingers along with the stained wood frame. The ornate looking frame was expensive, just like everything else that decorated the academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Wilbur's fingertips slipped from the frame to the actual canvas, Wilbur found himself thrown back to the day the photo was taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why doesn't Wilbur get one?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because he's ordinary."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That doesn't seem very fair." The blond complained as he glanced at his younger brother. The younger boy glanced away, not wanting to provoke the headmaster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Number One, Number Six isn't really part of the academy. That's why he isn't getting a portrait." The headmaster's voice was firm, almost angry, as he turned away from the boys. "Now come along Number One. You're up first."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The words had Phil glaring at the older man. Before turning to Wilbur and giving him an apologetic smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stumbled back from the portrait. "What the fuck?" He asked himself. The brunet spun around the hallway, trying to figure out if that was some form of prank being pulled on him. He was still alone in the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked down at his hands. Was this what the pills were suppressing? That he had powers? He felt more confused than ever. His whole life had been a lie by the headmaster, and he was being drugged to keep the truth hidden. Rage coursed through Wilbur's veins. He swiftly marched over to his own portrait, reaching out to touch the canvas as he had Phil's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Know that I'm only doing this because of your brothers, Number Six." The headmaster gave the young boy a look that chilled him to the bone. Wilbur glanced down at his shoes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, sir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are not special. You are not like your brothers, and don't expect that to change even with this inclusion."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook away the memory, feeling more upset than ever. But before he could try to see what the other portraits revealed, the sound of his brothers returning from the mission came from the lower floors. The teenager rushed to the top of the staircase, trying to catch a glimpse of the other boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Wilbur noticed was the blood covering Dream. The red stains standing out against the green of his outfit and mask. At first, the Headmaster tried to get them into wearing matching crime-fighting outfits, but the boys always tried to modify them, and the headmaster had eventually given up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take him away to Grace." The headmaster waved the children away with a dismissive hand. "Number One, stay, and give me the mission report."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil nodded, but the concern was clear on his face. Wilbur knew that the blond was desperate to help take care of his younger sibling but held back. Wilbur watched as Phil was led away into the headmaster's office, wishing he could help the older somehow. However, he was quickly distracted by the noise coming from the infirmary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing over to the white room, Wilbur found the rest of his brothers, all getting bandaged and their wounds treated. Grace rushed between the six boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Wilbur tried to ask, but none of his siblings met his gaze. Clearly, something had happened on the mission that shook them to the core, and they weren't going to let Wilbur in on it... as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Wilbur left, heading back to his own bedroom. The teenager slumped into his desk chair, deciding to distract himself from the sight of his family in such disarray. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Shout out to the commenters, wiblursoot and Ochokinode, and everyone who given kudos or bookmarks. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic.</p><p>Also for those of you, who are wondering what everyone's powers are, I plan to integrate that into either the next or the chapter after, so look forward to that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur pulled his beanie further down. He had snuck out of the academy, and he knew if anyone caught the sight of his pink roots, he wouldn't have any good excuse for the oddity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rare for any of the siblings to spend time outside the academy, especially Wilbur, who wasn't even out for missions anymore. The teen was headed out to the local diner and bakery in town, dressed in his usual yellow sweater. The place was nostalgic to all the brothers, and Wilbur hoped that bringing back snacks would cheer up the other boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, taking his time wouldn't be a good idea. It would only take so long before the headmaster would notice his disappearance. So Wilbur made his way through the busy streets, one hand clutching the few bills he smuggled away, the other one tight on his beanie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ducked past the crowd into the quaint diner. Once he was past the door, the smell of pastries hit him like a brick wall. Wilbur smiled. The place hadn't changed at all, in all the years that it has stood as a family restaurant. Still smiling, Wilbur took a seat at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Wilbur, it's nice to see you again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, Niki. I didn't know you were working today." The young baker was around Wilbur's age. She had been working here with her aunt for so long Wilbur had a hard time remembering Niki not being part of the bakery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I work here every day, Wilbur." She gave him a friendly smile, shaking her head as if his statement had been ridiculous. "Anyways, what would you like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur listed his order, making sure to get his brother's favorites absolutely right, lest we want a repeat of the 2005 incident. And a cup of coffee, just because the headmaster didn't appreciate caffeine, doesn't mean Wilbur can't. Once Niki returned with the bag of treats, Wilbur hopped up from his seat. He made his way over to the cashier, handing over the crumpled bills. Wilbur then made his way back to the academy as fast as he had left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old building had a fire escape, which conveniently was accessible by Wilbur's bedroom window. Well, maybe because it was a fire escape, it was designed to be convenient. Either way, it benefited the teen at this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he climbed back into his room, Wilbur could hear the distant yelling of his siblings. Mostly Tommy. With a sigh, Wilbur made his way over in the direction of the noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just banish me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I absolutely can, Tommy. I'm the president, and this is what's best for the country."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you sold out to Dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur remembered this game; he had "died" a while back, and it hadn't been much fun to play after. Wilbur thinks this might be the betrayal arc that he had mentioned to his younger brothers, though he couldn't be sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, big man!" Tommy's voice quickly switched from serious to cheerful as he turned to face the brunet. "What's up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur waves the plastic bag he brought back from the bakery, "Got you guys something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Did you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup! Got your favorite and everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other boys rush over to take the pastries from Wilbur. The teen couldn't help but feel pride bubble up in his chest as he watched their eyes light up. It was rare for all of them to be this happy, especially after their training had taken a turn for the worst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, their happiness can't last forever as the headmaster stepped into the room, effectively ruining the moment. The man instructed the young heroes to get prepared for a new mission he was sending them on. Wilbur took this chance to slip out of the room and the headmaster's gaze. While he hated to leave his brother's that the mercy of the man, there was little he could do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While his brothers were out again, Wilbur found himself back in the same hallway lined with portraits. This time he started as the youngest of the brothers. Tommy's portrait hung at the end of the hall, and Wilbur strode over to the image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sit still, Number Eight." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite Tommy's nods, he was still bouncing around in his chair. The blond was always practically vibrating with energy. Just because taking a photo didn't change anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That isn't considered still." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur remembered how the headmaster demanded the photographer edit out the blurriness. Wilbur almost felt pity for the man. Almost. He then brushed his fingers over the canvas of Dream's picture as he did with Phil's the previous day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What!?" The masked boy asked, outraged at the headmaster's request. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're going to take off your mask, Number Two." The headmaster let out a tired breath. Clearly having enough with his children's (more soldiers than anything) antics, and it was only the second one. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No way!" Dream clutched the white mask tighter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We can't take a picture of your face without actually seeing your face, Number Two."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he snapped out of the memory, Wilbur smirked at the portrait; it was obvious who won. The white mask proudly in its place, barely concealing the smug look on Dream's face. Wilbur then turned to his next eldest brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If Dream gets to wear his mask, I get to keep my goggles on." George stubbornly glared up at the headmaster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Number Three, you will take those glasses off."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"God, you're such a hypocrite." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behind the boy, Tommy and Tubbo were snickering at the pained look on the headmaster's face. It really was his choice to adopt eight boys; how the man didn't see this coming is truly a mystery. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled at the memory, wishing he could have been that brave when dealing with the headmaster. His siblings were either the most confident people alive or the stupidest, and Wilbur wasn't sure if the two were mutually exclusive. Next, Wilbur moved on to Sapnap's picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know, it's really unusual for Sapnap to be the one who's making the least trouble." Dream whispered to George, who nodded in return. George opened his mouth to speak; however, yelling coming from the other room cut him off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I think you just jinxed it, Dream."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you are, Number Six." The headmaster's voice broke through Wilbur's train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you taken your pills yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, after lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many do you have left?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur never claimed to be good at mental math, but he was smart enough to lie. "I got enough to last this week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The headmaster nodded, not making a move to write in his red notebook. Wilbur knew that the headmaster was now suspicious of him. He had to be more careful in exploring his powers. He couldn't be caught out in the hall like this again. Wilbur promised himself that he would eventually finish looking at all the memories of the portraits. Though, he wouldn't be able to return at least until he can throw suspicion off himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters? Back to back? Honestly a miracle. </p><p>Shout out to those who left comments on my previous post: Multifandom_Otaku, and Ochokinode, and everyone who given kudos or bookmarks. </p><p>Also, a small change in plans, I've decided to push back the power reveals (and possibly break them up across multiple posts) as trying to fit them all in one is complicated and feels over-expositiony. And I'd rather integrate it into the story more naturally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wilbur!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced up from his shitty computer; Tommy stood in his bedroom doorway after slamming the door wide open. He turned around more fully to face his youngest brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up, Tommy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been exiled." Tommy pouted, flopping down onto Wilbur's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that means you have to come and bother me?" The older teen asks, teasingly, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" Tommy suddenly sits up from his bed. "This isn't considered part of L'manburg. So you have to entertain me, Ghostbur." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shook his head fondly. "Why would you, the great Tommyinnit, hang out with a lowly ghost such as myself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on, Wilby." Tommy flopped back down on the bed once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just call me Wilby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" His face was now bright red, and the younger boy was pulling Wilbur's pillow over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stood, moving to sit next to Tommy on his bed. "Awe! Does little Number 8 love his big broth-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Wilbur could finish his teasing statement, Tommy was shoving the pillow into his face. Between it and his laughter, Wilbur found himself gasping for breath. As his laugher subsided, Wilbur pushed his younger brother off him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how did you get exiled this time?" Wilbur asked. "Used your powers too much, and Dream got fed up with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you think I did something wrong?!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Yeah. Too much chaos for Big D." Tommy solemnly added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Ghostbur's realm fully embraces your chaos." Wilbur grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of all his siblings, Tommy's powers were the most annoying, especially when being on the receiving end. Tommy can manipulate people's emotions and create chaos. Recently because of their games, Dream has been getting the brunt of Tommy's powers. The younger boy often will share amp up everyone's emotion when he got excited on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur would like to blame his character's arc on Tommy's chaos (and while partly it probably was), he knew he wrote himself into a corner with Chekhov's gun or Chekhov's TNT. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy, you're going to regret that." Techno's familiar voice floated in from the still opened door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You traitor!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, traitor? I have always made it clear I was against governments, and you gave me a government." Techno raised his hands in front of him in a placating manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You released two monsters! TWO!" The blond was now on his feet and striding across the small room. "And you killed Tubbo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hid a smile at the long-suffering look on his twin's face. The instant regret of the pink-haired boy entering the room was painfully clear, and it was entertaining as fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, I'll leave you guys to your exile." And with that, Techno quickly absconded from the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was glad for the opportunity to spend time with his younger brother. Especially for so long and left to their own devices. It was obvious that there was a line drawn between the siblings. Dream, George, and Sapnap considered themselves the "Dream Team!" while the other boys just clumped together. Wilbur loved all the other boys, but he never claimed he wasn't biased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash from downstairs shook the building. The noise interrupted Tommy and Wilbur's conversation. Both the teens looked at each other nervously; they both knew the headmaster would react very well to the noise. The loud footfalls in the hall passing Wilbur's door and the yelling that followed confirmed their suspicions. Based on all the noise, both boys knew the yelling wouldn't end anytime soon. Or even close to well for the brothers on the receiving end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small knock sounded from Wilbur's door. The boys could barely hear it over everything. Wilbur gave Tommy one last confident look before getting up to open the door. Tubbo stood nervously in the hallway. The older boy quickly ushered him into the room. Wilbur quickly locked the door before the headmaster could return upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the brunet turned to face the two younger boys, he could see the fear etched into their features. Suddenly, Wilbur had the idea of getting them out of the academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, come on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not making me climb out the window, Wilbur." Tommy angrily protested while Tubbo shook his head behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another loud bang came from downstairs. Both the younger boys rushed to Wilbur's side by the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, all three boys had managed to climb down the rickety fire escape and were standing in the back alley behind the academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go find something to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can we even do? We don't have any money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, not everything is about money." Wilbur grinned as he said this. "Besides, I do have money." Wilbur flashed a wallet that belonged to the headmaster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You dirty crime boy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three boys set off onto the streets. Tommy was catching Wilbur up on the plotline, with Tubbo interjecting when the blond went on a tangent. The friendly and carefree atmosphere from earlier had returned as the boys forgot about how the incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then Tubbo banished me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, stop being so dramatic. You did it to yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled at the two's antics, just enjoying the energy of the younger boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Look!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur followed Tubbo's gaze; across the street stood a new cafe that had opened recently. The place looked cute, a clear gimmick with the Asian theme and advertising bubble tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the boys made their way over to the cafe, Wilbur bumped into a man wearing a black jacket and holding a wallet. Wilbur awkwardly fumbled to step back from the man, but then his hand landed on the leather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man was standing with his back turned to the man dressed in black. He was distracted in conversation with someone Wilbur couldn't make out the face of. Black-jacket then subtly made his way over to the other man. As he passed, Black-jacket slipped the wallet from the man's back pocket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you stupid, kid? Get out of the way!" Black-jacket's voice snapped Wilbur from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole this."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at that drama. And Tommy's power reveal. Exciting content today and a lot more plot-heavy. </p><p>Shout out to those who left comments on my previous post: PrettyWeirdchamp, Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You,  and everyrise. Hope you guys enjoy this post as much as the last one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You stole this." </p><p>"What are you talking about, you little shit?" Black-jacket yelled, rage burning in his eyes. </p><p>Wilbur took a step back and straightened up. The teen internally smirked when it turned out that he was a few inches taller than him. "You stole that wallet." </p><p>Black-jacket looked shocked, not expecting Wilbur to claim that so boldly and loudly. "This is my wallet."</p><p>"Prove it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If it's your wallet, you should have some form of ID in there. So prove it."</p><p>The spectacle had caught the attention of quite a few passerby's. People were whispering to each other, confused with the seemingly random accusation. But most of them were waiting around to see if the man had actually stolen a wallet or not. </p><p>The man now looked angrier than ever, and Wilbur knew it was because he had backed him into a corner. And while the teen wasn't anywhere near as trained as his brothers, he still had enough self-defense lessons that he (at least hoped) will help him out in this situation. </p><p>Black-jacket then instead shoved past Wilbur, knocking the teen back slightly, and started to run away from the mob of people. However, before he could get very far, a stray dog had gotten in his way, snarling at the man with such malice that the man froze. The dog had its teeth bared; with its matted fur and a big frame, the dog was certainly not something to be messed with.</p><p>Wilbur turned to his brothers; he had a suspicion about where the dog's origin. Tommy was looking between Black-jacket and Wilbur in disbelief, confused at what was going on. Tubbo, in contrast, closed his eyes, face scrunching up in concentration. His hands were subtly pointing in the direction of the dog. </p><p>Wilbur's second youngest brother had the ability to communicate with animals. And to some extent, persuade them to do his bidding. (Wilbur couldn't help but think back to Tubbo making friends with the bees that had made their have on the edge of the Academy) Though maybe that last part was just Tubbo's natural charisma and kind voice, Wilbur wasn't sure. But the dog was 100% Tubbo's work, no doubts about it. </p><p>Black-jacket now was looking around to find another path of escape. But when he ran, it was basically an admission of guilt. So it was clear that the crowd that had gathered wasn't letting him go. And neither was the dog whose's growls sounded loud over the low muttering and was now stepping closer to the man. </p><p>"You're under arrest." The voice cut through the scene. Some bystanders had been smart enough to recruit a police officer, who was now studying the wallet and the man. And before dragging the man over to where the police cruiser was parked. </p><p>The crowd soon dispersed. So Tommy grabbed Wilbur by the arm and dragged him further away from the scene. </p><p>"What the fuck was that, Wilbur?" Tommy practically screamed though it was clear he was trying to keep his voice low.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"How did you know that the man had stolen his wallet?" Tubbo chimed in.</p><p>"I-" Wilbur cut himself off. He glanced around to make sure no one would be listening in on their conversation.  "We shouldn't talk here."</p><p>"Where should we talk then? The academy?"</p><p>Wilbur shook his head, remembering Techno's advice on telling secrets. Something about being casual in a loud place where they would be less suspicious than behind closed doors. </p><p>"Let's head to the cafe. So we can get drinks, and I can explain everything." Both the younger teens glanced at each other before reluctantly agreeing with Wilbur. </p><p>As they walked, Wilbur couldn't help but notice his younger brothers whispering between each other the entire way. He tried not to make it obvious that he picked up on it.</p><p>Some ordered drinks later, the three brothers settled into a table in the corner of the cafe. The place wasn't exactly crowded, but there were a few other patrons scattered around the place. </p><p>"Okay, so..." Wilbur started before pausing to take a deep breath. "You know how I have to take these?" The teen pulled the small orange bottle from his pocket, watching as his brothers nod in agreement. </p><p>"Well... I realized why I've been taking them. I have powers." If this were any other situation, Wilbur would have laughed at the shock on their faces. </p><p>"So your powers told you that the wallet was stolen?"</p><p>Wilbur nodded. "Like, I'm exactly sure how to explain it, but I think I see their memories?"</p><p>"Can objects have memories?"</p><p>"Apparently. But you can't tell the headmaster. Or the others"</p><p>The three brothers spent the remaining afternoon walking around town and messing around with Wilbur's powers. Not every object had a story to tell, and they weren't sure how to signify ones that do. </p><p>When they returned to the academy, it was early evening. They climbed back through Wilbur's window to discover that no one had noticed their disappearance. At least not by the headmaster since Wilbur's door remained locked and untouched. </p><p>When Wilbur unlocked the door and exited the room, a voice rang out through the hallway. </p><p>"There you are."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers. Hope the holidays were enjoyable even in these troubling times.</p><p>Shout out to the commenters from the last chapter: Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You, Shadow_exe, The_LiBEARian, and andcya. And welcome to the first post of the new year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are."</p><p>"What the fuck, Philza Minecraft?"</p><p>Wilbur relaxed the instant he realized that the voice was that of his eldest brother rather than the headmaster. He nearly jumped out of his skin in the scare. </p><p>"You guys have been locked in Wilbur's room all afternoon."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's just called being a teenager, Phil."</p><p>"Yeah, Philza Minecraft!"</p><p>"Oh, knock it off, guys."</p><p>"And what are you going to do about it, bird boy?" Trust Tommy to escalate any situation ever. </p><p>Phil's black wings flared out behind him. Wilbur vaguely remembered reading that birds would do that to appear bigger and more intimidating. Annoyance was written across his face as he stared down the trio. </p><p>"Woah, there." Wilbur stepped in between his brothers. "Everyone, calm down; why don't you come inside, and we can discuss the day." </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>With the door securely locked in place once more, the brothers settled around Wilbur's bedroom. With the three younger on the bed, while Phil took a seat in Wilbur's desk chair. </p><p>"Okay, so... we may have snuck away from the academy for a while." </p><p>"A while? No, you've been gone all afternoon." Phil crossed his arms. </p><p>"I don't get how it's that big of a deal; there were three of us. We would have kept each other safe."</p><p>"Yeah, and we have superpowers. It's not like there's anyone out there who could take us down."</p><p>"That's not the point, guys." Phil pinches the bridge of his nose. "The point is that you left with no warning or even a note." </p><p>Wilbur glanced to his two younger brothers, huddled together on the bed. Both turned away from Phil's wrath. "Phil. I know you worry about us. And I understand that. But please have a little faith in us; we can keep each other safe."</p><p>Phil's expression seemed to soften at that; however, his wings twitching behind him gave away to still being apprehensive. </p><p>"Yeah. The big man wouldn't let us get hurt." Tommy perked up, with Tubbo nodding along beside him.</p><p>"We're not always going to have you around to protect us, so we need the chance to be able to learn to defend ourselves without you."</p><p>"Mhm. And we all have had training, so you can't say we don't know how."</p><p>"Fine." Phil relents, standing from the chair. "Well, since you're all back, we should join the others before dinner." </p><p>Behind Phil, the younger exchanged glances with each other. They knew Phil was protective, but it had never been anything to fight over before. Then again, they were now older than before. Wilbur couldn't help but feel upset that Phil didn't trust them to take care of themselves. </p><p>Sure, the blond was the eldest, but that didn't mean the rest of them were children. They were still the same age. Either way, Wilbur didn't comment on it as he followed Phil downstairs and into the living room. </p><p>As they enter the living room, yelling filled the air. Wilbur rounded the corner to spot Techno pinning Dream to the floor while George and Sapnap tried to cheer Dream on from the sidelines. Though, the amusement in their tone could have been teasing. </p><p>"You're all a hazard to society." Phil sighed, dropping onto the couch nearby to watch the chaos. </p><p>"And a pussy. Finish him already."</p><p>"Don't encourage him, Tommy." </p><p>"And what are you going to do about it, bitch? You're still trapped under Techno."</p><p>"I won't be forever, you'll see." </p><p>"Yeah? I don't see that happening any time soon."</p><p>Heavy yet graceful footsteps approach the room. "Children, it's time for dinner." Grace stood in the doorway, wiping off her apron. The mood dropped as the teens lined up to head into the dining room, reluctant to meet the headmaster for dinner. </p><p>The boys greet the man softly as he looks up from his newspaper, eyeing them all critically, searching for anything that could have been out of place. </p><p>"Well, children. After today's incident..." He turns his attention to Sapnap and George, who both ducked to avoid eye contact. "I hope nothing else will happen during today's meal." With that, he gestures for the teens to sit and start their meal. </p><p>The meal started as a fairly normal family dinner, as most things do in the academy. And similarly to most things in the academy, 8 teenage boys were sure to derail it real fast. </p><p>"Tommy, stop playing with your food." Was whispered across your food. Wilbur glanced over to the young blond, where he was building a sort of snowman out of his mashed potatoes. </p><p>"I'm not playing with my food." Tommy glared. "I'm just building my army." </p><p>"You're going to get in trouble."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>Techno nodded to the headmaster. "Him." </p><p>"I swear to christ if one of you starts a food fight-" Before Phil could finish the sentence, Tommy was flinging food across the table. </p><p>Wilbur sighed. This would be the fourth terribly cliche food fight they would have this month. Instead of participating, Wilbur subtly grabbed his plate and hid under the table. Overhead he could hear whispers grow in volume and everyone getting roped into it. </p><p>Just like every other food fight started in this room, eventually, the headmaster will- </p><p>"Silence."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for how short and possibly scatterbrained this chapter is. I also apologize if updates after this one are sparse, class is starting up for me again. </p><p>Thank you so much for all the support for this fic. Shout out to everyone who commented on the last chapter:  Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You, The_LiBEARian, Seline_Aristo, and Cocotoad!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small warning for readers: there is mentioned animal violence and non-graphic stabbing of a person. Nothing too graphic or gorey but here's a warning anyway.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Silence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup, the headmaster was pissed. It was probably for the best that Wilbur stayed under the table to avoid his wrath. While Wilbur didn't want his brothers to face the headmaster's anger, he didn't know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Number Eight, this is the last time that you start something like this." Wilbur popped his head up from below the table; even from his position, he could see the fear in Tommy's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur would never be as close to Tommy as Tubbo was, but he remembered when Tommy once told him what happened during his training. Leaving him shaken to the core by that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Report to the training room-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shhhhh. You're doing great, Tommy; just breathe with me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The younger boy clung to him like an octopus, tears soaking through his shirt. Wilbur could do little more than keep running his hand across his back, making sure Tommy didn't feel alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Through the sobs, Wilbur could make out some words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He brought in two cats. T-they weren't fighting but he- he made me use my powers. Then there was so much blood and- and."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shhhh. There's no more blood, Tommy. You're safe here. There's no more blood. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Splat! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pile of mashed potatoes splattered across the headmaster's face. Wilbur's body had moved before he even realized he was doing it. The room was stunned into silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stood, his chair scraping as he pushed it out of the way. "He's not going anywhere with you." With the headmaster distracted, he turned to his younger brothers, mouthing "run" at them. Both Tommy and Tubbo scrambled to their feet and rushed from the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the meaning of this, Number Six?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy didn't do anything wrong." Wilbur slammed his hands against the table, disturbing the untouched cutlery by his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then who started the food fight, Number Six?" The man cold gaze met Wilbur's, who refused to back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur could hear his older siblings try to jump in and defend him. Phil even stepped in between the headmaster and his younger brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I suppose you won't mind reporting to the training room in his place?" The wicked grin that spread across the man's face made the temperature in the room drop. Wilbur knew that the man would be unforgiving, not only for lying to defend his brother but the humiliation of having food flung in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With pleasure." Wilbur spat in return. He wouldn't let Tommy go to training or anyone else for that matter. As he lifted his hands, Wilbur subtly slipped his knife into his sweater sleeve. Thank god the fabric was thick enough to hide the metal object. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur ignored the concerned look from his brothers, refusing to meet any of their eyes as he walked down the hall. The thoughts of half-heard stories of what the man did to them during so-called training raced through his mind. The man was going to hurt Tommy. He had hurt Tommy before, but Wilbur wasn't going to stand for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The training room was hidden away behind two heavy metal doors. These doors had often stood between Wilbur and his brothers. How ironic that he was now on the other side. They had always been giants guarding the secrets of the academy within them. Wilbur couldn't help but think they mocked him with their false sense of security. They were never meant to keep people out but a method to keep his brothers in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gripped the knife tightly, his knuckles turning white. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest as the distinct footsteps against the hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Number Six." The headmaster regarded him cooly. "You know why you're here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur knew that the man was taunting him. Wilbur needed to be patient; the man had a lot of tricks up his sleeves, and if Wilbur made his move too early, the headmaster would be able to counter him easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You always have been a quiet one." Wilbur couldn't help but notice that as he spoke, the headmaster circled him like a lion. Never breaking eye contact with the teen once. "Never one to rock the boat. Not like Number Two or Number Eight. What happened to you, Number Six?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tensed as the man got closer to him. Wilbur was a tall kid, so the fact that the man still loomed over him after his growth spurt increased his intimidation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to little Number Six? Who would never talk to me the way you have tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur waited for the man to step up into his personal space before he struck. He pulled the knife from his sleeve and drove it into the headmaster's chest. Then once again into the man's leg. Wilbur stepped back as fast as he could, taking the knife with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs were carrying him past the heavy doors and out into the hallway, the bloodstained weapon clattering to the ground. Behind him, the faint screeching of the headmaster, not that the teen could hear it over the sound of his heart in his ears. Wilbur raced to find his brothers before the man would recover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get out of here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seven heads turned to face him. Each with looks of concern and fear as they took in the sight of their brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do, Wilbur?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't matter. We need to go." Wilbur's breath was ragged. He hadn't realized how much the short run had taken out of him. "Pack whatever you want to keep, but we don't have that much time. Meet me in my room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without explaining further, Wilbur flung the door to his bedroom wide open. He grabbed a backpack from under his bed, stuffing some clothes into it. Next, Wilbur grabbed the small amount of cash he had hidden away and his guitar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Number Six!" Fuck. Wilbur cursed internally. The headmaster had recovered faster than he would have liked. It sounded like it was coming from the bottom of the staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the voice had brought the remaining boys to Wilbur's room. After making sure that all of his brothers were present, Wilbur locked his bedroom door. Then he jammed his desk chair under the doorknob in a shitty rendition of a barricade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, take everyone out." He called out, piling more stuff in front of the door. He had barely turned to see the blond nod before turning back to the task at hand. Wilbur had managed to move his desk and compute in front of the door as well when the voice got louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur leaped away from the door. He turned to follow Tommy out the window and down the fire escape. Behind him, he could hear banging against the wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his feet touched the floor, Wilbur was surprised that everyone had turned to him for the plan. Normally it was Dream or Phil or even Tommy who came up with plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get out of here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened in there, Wil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell you when we get somewhere safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like where."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur thought for a moment. "The train station."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I totally wrote this instead of sleeping or studying so, again sorry for the rambly mess this turned out to be. Also, remember when I said that updates would be slow bc of school reopening, well apparently I didn't because I wrote this and another fanfic in that time :))))</p><p>Shoutout to all those who left comments on the last fic: The_LiBEARian, Multifandom_Otaku, Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You, and tonqkaii. Hope you guys enjoy this more action packed update.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur thought for a moment. "The train station."</p><p>"The train station?!" </p><p>"Well, do you have any better ideas?" </p><p>The silence that followed was telling. While Wilbur never planned to run away, he had passing thoughts of catching heading out of the city. It was hard to believe that the others wouldn't either. </p><p>"Alright then, let's go." </p><p>Wilbur led the charge, navigating the city streets with practiced ease. Behind him were Tommy and Tubbo, both trying to excite each other over plans of what they'd do without the headmaster looming over them. Phil followed them with a fond smile. He made sure that the two younger didn't walk into oncoming traffic. The blond was wearing a large black cloak over his wings. </p><p>Out of the whole group, both Dream and Techno stood out the worst. While he tried to hide his pink hair under a hat like Wilbur, strands still stuck out. Dream, on the other hand, had made no effort to hide his white mask. He was wearing the damn thing with pride. </p><p>As they navigated the city, it was clear that some of them went out more than others. Wilbur felt comforted by the idea of being around people as ordinary as him (or as ordinary as he thought he was before). Tommy and Tubbo went out as often as they could as well, though less notably than Wilbur. It had been no surprise that the Dream Team has snuck out more than once but mostly late at night so they could parkour races across the city rather than actually interact with others outside the academy. Both Techno and Phil were reluctant to go out, especially with their very noticeable powers. </p><p>"Are we there yet?"</p><p>"No, Tommy." </p><p>"Are we there yet, now?"</p><p>"Tommy, if you keep asking that the entire time we walk, I will punt you right into the sun."</p><p>"But the sun is setting."</p><p>"Don't underestimate the power I have to punt a child."</p><p>"I'm not a child!"</p><p>"You're younger than me." </p><p>"We were born on the same goddamned day." </p><p>"That doesn't change the fact you're still younger than me." </p><p>"Phil, Wilbur's bullying me again." </p><p>Phil let out a sigh at being dragged into the argument. The rest of the brothers looked on in varying levels of amusement. </p><p>"At least wait to bully your brother when we're not in the middle of the streets at night."</p><p>"Phil!"</p><p>Wilbur laughed as Tommy turned his rage onto Phil. The blond was too easy to provoke, but he wouldn't be Tommy otherwise. Wilbur turned to focus on the street in front of him. He couldn't believe this would be the last time he saw Nikki and her bakery, that he wouldn't be able to wander these streets again.</p><p>As they arrived at the train station, the group grew quiet. It was hitting all of them that they would likely never be able to return here. Not with the headmaster still after them. </p><p>Wilbur turned to his siblings. "Alright, where do you guys wanna head?" </p><p>"I think it depends on what trains are running this late, bud." Phil gestured to the dim lights of the station above the train schedule. He was right. There weren't many trains running. </p><p>Instead of getting a closer look at the schedule, Wilbur headed right over to the ticket booth. Inside was a bored teenager, probably not much older than them. </p><p>"What's the next train I can get six tickets for?"  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the short chapter and the long wait for it. I have been swamped with school work since after the holidays and I still cannot promise regular updates after this either. </p><p>Thank you for all your patience and support, a big shout out to all those leaving comments: Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You, multi_tasker3050, andcya, The_LiBEARian, Splootdoot, everyrise, Mad_Dog_Moo, PrettyWeirdchamp, Myosotis_Moon, and Mynarxya. </p><p>And a very special shout-out goes to coco for pointing out a mistake in how I numbered my characters!</p><p>I received a question in the last chapter so here's that answer:</p><p>"Are they all the same age? If I remember correctly then you write in the first chapter that there are only a few seconds between their births." - Yes. For those who have not watched the Umbrella Academy, the premise is that multiple women randomly get pregnant and give birth on the same day and because of that the children are born with superpowers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>